Family Pet (BTS) Yoonminseok
by Melody Amy pond
Summary: BTS fanfic, for Yoonminseok. Yoongi and Hoseok are vampires that kidnapped Jimin. This story has mature elements of, rape, kidnapping, suicide, etc. You have been warned.


Family pet

**A/N: This has mature themes, you are warned. **

**Cross posted on Ao3**

…

He couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted to be loved and cared for. That's all he's ever wanted.

He couldn't take what they did to him every day and night anymore, he hated it.

And most of all.

He hated that some part of him enjoyed it.

He looked at the glass shard in his hand and without anymore hesitation ran it across his wrist. As he watched the blood pool around him in the bath tub, he thought he finally understood why they liked it so much.

…

Yoongi and Hobi sat in the living room talking when they smelled it. The massive amount of blood, the smell seeping into their very cores as the smell poured in from the bathroom. Hobi was the first to start running towards the bathroom, knocking down the door with ease. A shudder ran down his spine when he saw it. Jimin lay naked in the bathtub, wrist slit, leaking blood into the water.

Yoongi came in next. "Shit." He cursed. Grabbing a towel, he quickly grabbed the boys arm and wrapped his wrist in the soon to be bloody cloth. "Hoseok, grab some more towels and a bag for blood transfusion, he needs it."

The red head hesitated. "Yoongi, he's not going to make it, we don't have enough for him and it's not like we can take him to a hospital."

"Are you saying we just kill him then?"

"No, I'm saying we turn him." He rested a hand on Yoongi's shoulder. "You wanted to keep him right?"

Yoongi bit his lip, staring down at the bloody water. "Yeah I did, but are you sure you'll be okay with that?"

"I'll be fine Yoongi, just take him to the room and do it."

"Alright." Yoongi stood, picking the naked boy up to carry him into his and Hobi's room. Once he got inside he set the boy down on the bed, throwing the bloody towel into a corner of the room. He hovered over him, fingers tracing the cut as he leaned down to nuzzle his face into his neck, his lips parted, fangs sinking into him a second later.

After drinking from him for a while he pulled back, biting into his own wrist. Pulling away with a bloody mouth he then pressed his lips to the others, forcing his blood into his mouth with his tongue. He pulled back to stare down at him, biting his lip in hope that this would work.

Jimin's eyes fluttered open as he stared up at the other. "Y-Yoongi, wh-what happened?" He stuttered out in nervousness.

"You tell me, you're the one who tried to kill your self."

He looked down at his wrist, a white scar being the remainder of what was left from what had just happened. "Why?" He breathed softly.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me, why couldn't you have just let me die?!" He sobbed, looking at him through teary eyes. "I'm sick of this, I don't want to be used by you anymore." He curled himself into a ball, eyes closed tightly as his body shook with sobs.

Yoongi heaved a sigh as he looked down at him. Laying down he pulled the other into his chest.

At first the boy struggled, but soon he wrapped himself around the older, holding onto him tightly as he continued to cry into his chest. "I don't want to like you, I don't want to like Hobi, I hate what you did to me."

"I know." Yoongi whispered, one hand gripping the others hair, the other one smoothing up and down his back.

Hobi entered the room, moving to lay down behind the younger and nuzzle his face into the others neck. "You smell even more delicious now Minie." He whispered softly.

The boy shuddered, holding on tighter to Yoongi. He gave a small gasp, feeling the older boy behind him starting to grind against his ass. "H-Hobi, pl-please don't."

"Don't feel shy little Jiminie, this is to show you we won't ever be letting you go." He pulled back to take off his clothes, revealing his hard length already dripping with precum. He slid back behind him, bringing his fingers up to the boys mouth. "You know what to do baby boy." He breathed huskily into his ear.

With a whimper he obeyed, wrapping his lips around the three digits offered him. He sucked on them with a moan, feeling himself grow hard as he rutted against Yoongi's clothed hard on.

"You like that baby boy, like sucking on Hobi's fingers as if they were his cock?" Yoongi whispered into his ear.

The boy moaned louder, nodding his head slightly.

Hobi pulled his fingers away, bringing one down to trace lightly over his hole. "Why don't we get into a more comfortable position hm?"

Yoongi got the hint, moving to lay on his back while bringing Jimin to lay close on his chest, ass in the air for Hobi.

"You're going to be a good boy aren't you Jiminie?"

The boy let out a whimper, nodding his head slightly.

"I'm sure you must be hungry now too, why don't you drink from Yoongi." Jimin shook his head, hiding his face in Yoongi's chest. "Come now, don't be shy. We wouldn't want you starving would we?"

"Don't wanna." He muttered.

"Jimin." Yoongi said sternly. "You're the one who made it so I had to turn you, you better drink from me right now."

The boy let out a slightly louder whimper bringing his face to Yoongi's neck. He could feel that his fangs had protruded and swiftly bit down into the elders neck. He was expecting the taste of copper but instead was met once again with the realization of why they had kept him and why they had probably killed so many others. It tasted sweet as it went down his throat as he found himself drinking more from Yoongi.

Hobi chuckled above him, pressing two fingers into the boys hole earning a high pitched gasp in return. Jimin now opting to just hide his face in Yoongi's neck. Hobi stretched out his fingers as he grinned down at the two. "Your hole is always so greedy isn't it baby."

Jimin shook his head in protest, giving an audible whimper.

"It's not nice to lie Minie." He gave one of his ass cheeks a hard slap, the boy letting out a shocked moan. "See, look at yourself, so compliant. I bet you could take my cock right now couldn't you? Wouldn't you be a good boy and do that for me, and then take Yoongi down your throat because you know how much he loves to fuck your face." He chuckled hearing another whimper, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "Don't you want to be a good boy for Yoongi?"

"Y-Yes." The boy stuttered out, shaking slightly. "I-I want to be good for you Hobi, I want you to use me, I want Yoongi to use my mouth then fuck your cum back into me."

Yoongi threaded a hand through Jimin's hair, pulling the boys head back from his neck so he could look at him. The boys mouth hung open slightly, eyes glazed over with want and need as his dick leaked precum over Yoongi's stomach. "You know what to do, right baby?"

"Yes sir." The younger breathed out.

Yoongi moved his body so he was sitting up in bed, back against the headboard as he guided Jimin's mouth down to his leaking cock. He released a groan as he felt the warm heat of the boys mouth around him, rolling his hips up into it as he earned a high pitched moan from the boy.

"Look at you baby, so eager to suck on Yoongi's cock aren't you." Hobi spoke, fingers thrusting quickly into the boys hole.

"Make sure to actually use lube this time." Yoongi said sternly as he leveled eyes with the other.

"I'm not stupid enough to ignore the lube his first time like this."

"Good." Yoongi's hips continued to roll up, shallowly thrusting down Jimin's throat.

Hobi removed his fingers, grabbing the lube to pour it messily onto the younger's hole, causing him to let out a high pitched whine around Yoongi. He then poured some onto his hand, lubing his member up. Spreading the boys cheeks he thrusted sharply into him, Jimin's back instantly arching at the feeling.

Hobi let out a low groan. "You feel so good baby." He started thrusting quickly into him, hitting his prostate hard.

Jimin moaned highly, tears streaming down his face as he felt the pleasure from being stimulated in the back and the heavy feeling of Yoongi thrusting down his throat. He felt himself on the verge of cumming, letting himself hang loosely while he was used on either end.

"You wanna cum?" Asked Yoongi, the elders hand lightly tugging at Jimin's hair.

The boy nodded the best he could, whimpering around him as he looked up with teary eyes.

Reaching a hand down, Yoongi have a few quick tugs to the boys small cock, the younger quickly spilling into his hand. His hole clenched tightly around Hobi, the red head soon spilling into the younger as he fucked him through both their orgasms.

They continued like this for the rest of the night till Jimin finally collapsed from exhaustion.

…

When all was said and done, the older two really did care about the younger. That being one of the reasons Yoongi had picked up him up off the street when he was headed home.

The two vampires did the usual routine after they had, had their way with the boy. Hobi got a wash cloth, quickly wiping up the mess they had made on the boy, getting him as clean as possible. Yoongi then grabbed a sweater and gently placed it on Jimin. He then relocated them to a different bedroom so Hobi could clean up.

Yoongi got dressed into some sweatpants then settled into the bed next to Jimin, pulling the comforter close over themselves while pulling Jimin close to himself.

Hobi would always join them later, snuggling in behind the younger so he was caged between them both. They would then proceed to tell the younger how good he was, and how much they loved him.

That night, Jimin said he loved them back. Letting them know he always did hear them, even when he didn't want to.


End file.
